Rachel Jamie-Twigs
Biography Rachel Jamie-Twigs (Vietnamese name: Nguyen Hao Chi) (born March 16th 1998 in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam) was the Vietnamese adopted sister of John Jamie, who killed her 9-month old son Ryan by shaking him to death because he resembled her as a baby when she was out shopping and was jealous that she was from Asia and favoured more than her brother by her adoptive parents and jealous she gave birth to a girl while he has biological boys, and he longed for a girl being born in the Jamie name. History Rachel Jamie-Twigs was born in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam, she was put up for adoption because her biological parents could not look after her, she was adopted at six months old by an Canadian family, she came with books on the Vietnamese language and Ho Chi Minh, a week after her adoption, she was stabbed by her brother in the arm, she was rushed to hospital and survived. Despite being adopted by loving parents, she had an uneasy childhood due to John Her brother bullied her almost for her childhood, like refusing to let her watched the Yu-Gi-Oh! series because he considers it for "true Western boys", despite the series being Japanese, hitting her if she spoke Vietnamese, and being racist to her most of her life. Because of her bullying, she became very meek, timid and shy. Her family took part in Vietnam War reenactments when she was growing up, she went to her first when she was seven where she played as a child Viet Cong soldier. As a 14th birthday present, Bich, Dinh’s mother made a plush doll of Yami Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh!, the character was Rachel’s favorite character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, It was stolen from her in a park by her older brother and a friend while she was with Dinh. Because of this, Dinh made it a lifelong mission to get “Bakura-kun” back for her. Appearance Rachel is a young woman with her hair tied back, has brown eyes, tan skin, and wears a white dress with a coat, Her TT10 uniform is a Vietnamese Army uniform. Personality Rachel is a shy and timid person due to the abuse received by her brother, who blames her for the death of people in the Vietnam War. She is taught the Vietnamese side of the Vietnam War, so she often gets names wrong. She says she hates celebrating her birthday or Christmas from the age of 4 to 19 because of her brother's tantrums. She is also quite apologetic, even offering to apologise to Dinh after her 13th birthday because she didn’t open a Yu-Gi-Oh! deck she got from him. In Supernanny: The Theory Animated She joins the TT10 along with Annie and Dinh in the episode Jealous Demons. Unfortunately for them, John Jamie attempted to keep them away from the team. However, the TT10 managed to keep John away from them, stating that he's already banned from joining the TT10, and accept Rachel's family into the team. Quotes My mother and father had to give me up because they were only teenagers when they had me, my mother was 17 and my father was 19 and their families believed having a baby at that age is sinful and were too poor to look after me, I was adopted by Canadian parents, but, when I started talking, I retained my Vietnamese accent, It took me 3 years from the time I was 3 to the age of 6 to be fluent in the language, John, my brother, he was jealous, so jealous that when I was asleep, he went and stabbed me in the arm, he was grounded for a month, since my parents couldn't pronounce my name properly, which was Nguyen Hao Chi, they have me the name, Rachel, I married Dinh when I was 30, We met onset of a WWII film, he played as an Imperial Japanese Army soldier, it was about the Japanese empire in Vietnam, the reason for this is because they were not enough male Japanese actors, so Satoko Samo, the director, used Dinh instead, he was fluent in Japanese and English, aswell as Vietnamese, John didn't want me celebrating Tet, or any other Vietnamese holiday because he considered it un-Western and this is the "West" and "we celebrate Western things", there was one time he dragged me out of a violent Vietnam War reenactment that we both took part in and attacked me because I didn't use the right terms such as My Lai, Viet-Cong, North Vietnamese Army, Saigon and kept using the Vietnamese versions, such as Son My, Liberation of South Vietnam, People's Army of Vietnam and Ho Chi Minh City and he had to leave, I played as female Viet-Cong sniper nicknamed "The Apache", and being the nice girl, I was gentle to the actors playing as the soldiers tortured, Dinh played as a South Vietnamese soldier, and since I never learned that the old name was Saigon, I sometimes screwed up any line that involved it, calling it Ho Chi Minh City, but the other Vietnamese actors were kind enough to correct me, since I kept using the Vietnamese terms such as Son My, which is what the My Lai massacre is called in Vietnam, and sometimes, the Vietnamese name of related things entirely, even calling the war "American War", since I was taught by a non-boat Vietnamese man that my adoptive mom and dad knew, telling him to tell me about the Vietnam War, he taught me the Vietnamese side, but he said I should not hate the Americans on what happened and that Vietnam and America are now good friends. My adopted parents told me that they lost a baby girl to measles 2 years before I was born because she was too young for a vaccination, and they told me John loved her, and he considers me a burden because I am adopted, he never accepted me as his sister. John absolutely hated the fact I loved the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise, when I went to see the Dark Side of Dimensions, he went off his nut, yelling at me and shouting at me, He threw tantrums if I got anything to do with the franchise on my birthday, when Ri Dae-Jung gave me the Kaiba 2016 Structure Decl as a gift, I was very shocked but happy. Ri Dae-Jung actually did a Yu-Gi-Oh game called Russian Roulette Card Game, He challenged a player with 4000 LP each, He sprayed the cards with a substance that would cause severe pain that unknown to the opponent and known to them, made them both ill and would kill them both, the winner recieved the antidote, The game had a 97% kill rate, He also did a game where if one loses, he or she is shot in the head, both had a gun against their heads. I got my first Yu-Gi-Oh! deck when we were out shopping, I was extremely shy, my adoptive father helped me choose, I was four at the time, I ended up getting the Starter Deck: Kaiba, the guy on the front was pretty, the shopkeeper was happy but shocked. Trivia * She met her husband when they were in a WWII romance-drama film directed by Satoko called Night of the Sun, who was playing a Japanese officer while she was playing a Vietnamese citizen. * She was a huge fan of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise when she was young, her brother John didn't approve because of her gender and ethnicity. * She developed a deep hatred for celebrating Christmas because of John. Category:Sisters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:People born in March Category:People born in 1998 Category:Tomboys